Learn How to Kneel
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: GibbsDinozzo slash Prompt: learn how to kneel, leather Warnings: mild mention of ds Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: If anyone is interested in reading more of this, please comment.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard for him to resist. After all, despite his apparent play boy persona Tony Dinozzo was a natural submissive.

There was just something about being submissive that appealed to him. Letting someone else make the decisions, be in control, was a nice escape from the fear of error. Dinozzo always tried to do what was expected and wanted of him, to please others, and what better way to do that successfully, than to be told explicitly what was required of him. But for the most part, it was the idea of letting someone else take care of him that got him. The thought that someone would care enough for him to claim him and keep him as theirs forever.

It was a nice dream, Tony thought, especially since the person he would most like to claim him did not seem to be in the least bit interested. Regardless, that did not stop the longing for something he couldn't quite name. And all too often it was damn near painful for him to resist going to his knees and giving himself to the other man. In fact, the thought had crossed his mind of doing just that if only to see the reaction he would get. The only thing preventing him was the incredible fear of rejection. It was one thing to think that the object of his desire did not want him; it was another thing to prove it.

So, Tony contented himself with his fantasies and frequented clubs when he could. It's not like his life was all bad. He had a job he enjoyed and learned from. A family of coworkers like he had never had before. A boss he respected and loved that he would follow any where. No, it wasn't all bad, as he reminded himself in those moments his resolve was sorely tested.

But those moments were nothing compared to this. Dinozzo had arrived at work expecting it to be like any other day, only to fight back a rush of arousal upon seeing his boss enter the room. The day had been unexpectedly chilly, so it was not entirely surprising to see Gibbs wearing his leather coat, but the gloves were just too much. Black leather gloves. The feel of which Tony knew intimately against naked skin. He gulped as he felt Gibbs eyes on him and realized that he had been caught staring. Looking further up, his boss' eyes caught his and something inexplicable passed between them. Shivering, Tony had the thought that maybe his fantasies weren't that far out after all.


	2. Learn How to Kneel Part 2

The thought was always in the back of his mind. The idea of how easy it would be to push Dinozzo to his knees. To claim him, keep him. After all, the boy definitely needed a keeper.

Gibbs was attracted to him from the beginning. It was part of the reason he had hired him, though he would never admit it. There was just something about Tony Dinozzo that had caught his eye, that brought all his protective instincts to the forefront. Despite his bravado, the younger agent seemed so damned vulnerable at times. It was all Gibbs could do to not take the other man into his arms and never let him go. Yet despite the temptation, he had sworn to himself to never make a move. Certain that despite Ducky's insuations other wise, that Tony was straight and regardless would never be interested in him.

So Jethro had kept his feelings to himself, determined to keep them separate from work. Until today, when he had come into work only to feel Dinozzo staring at him, seemingly entranced by his leather gloves. Catching Tony's eyes, he saw something unexpected in them. Deciding to investigate further, he pushed it to the back of his mind until the end of the day. Thankfully they had no new cases that day, and instead spent the day catching up on paperwork. As the day came to a close, and people started heading out, Gibbs decided to take action.

"Dinozzo" He called out as he moved towards the elevator, pulling on his leather coat and gloves.

"Ummm….yes boss?" Tony replied finishing up for the day.

"Come on."

"Boss?"

"Now Dinozzo!" He barked.

"Coming boss" Dinozzo replied as he frantically shut down his computer and gathered his things. Following Gibbs into the elevator, Tony was nonplussed as he pulled the emergency brake. Looking at Gibbs startled, all Tony could do was ask "What's going on boss?"

Keeping his voice level, Jethro replied "You tell me." Swallowing in trepidation, Tony noticed that Gibbs was again was wearing his leather gloves. Unable to drag his eyes away, Dinozzo could only watch frozen as Gibbs moved closer.

"Something you feel like sharing with me?" Jethro asked as he backed Tony against the wall.

"Nuh uh" Dinozzo replied shakily.

"You sure about that? It certainly seems like there's something you want to tell me"

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

Pressing up against Tony, Gibbs ran one leather clad hand through Dinozzo's hair and down to his neck. Grasping his neck tightly, Jethro leaned closer. "Mine" He said with a growl next to the younger man's ear.

"Yours" Tony responded with a frantic nod.

"Good" Gibbs purred as he suddenly released Dinozzo.

"Boss?" Tony asked again unsteadily.

"My place in half an hour." Gibbs ordered. "Be there by then, or don't come at all" he said before starting the elevator back up and then stalking out, with a thoroughly shaken Dinozzo following him to the garage.


End file.
